Yang Jauh di Sana
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#RaiNov] Saat pulang dari latihannya, Miyuki Kazuya mendapati Sawamura Eijun berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.


Hari itu hujan mengguyur deras kota Tokyo pada malam hari dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang menyebar di penjuru sudut kota. Payung yang bermekaran bertebaran di sepanjang jalan setapak kota dengan warna yang beragam, bahkan ada yang bening. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh malam, waktunya para pekerja untuk pulang ke kediamannya masing-masing untuk makan malam atau kembali ke keluarganya, atau pergi ke warung atau rumah makan untuk merayakan sesuatu bersama teman-temannya. Seperti berhasilnya projek yang mereka kerjakan atau kemenangan atas sesuatu.

Dan di sanalah Miyuki Kazuya, pemain baseball dari liga pro. Lulusan SMA Seido yang menyandang gelar _Catcher_ terbaik segenerasinya. Masa depan yang cerah setelah lulus karena mendapat banyak sekali undangan dari liga pro sebanyak empat belas undangan. Namun akhirnya memutuskan masuk dalam satu tim pro bersama Mima Souichirou, mantan pemain baseball dari SMA Hakuryuu, Tokyo Aroon.

Hujan yang mengguyur deras membuat beberapa pemain lebih memilih pulang lebih awal dari sesi latihan mereka. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tinggal, karena beralasan mereka tinggal di dekat tempat latihan mereka. Tinggal jalan kaki atau naik bis. Tidak seperti beberapa yang perlu naik kereta, mereka tidak mau ketinggalan kereta karena hujan ini bisa menunda keberangkatan karena beberapa hal.

Miyuki menatap langit hitam dengan hujan deras. Iris coklat di balik lensa kacamatanya menerawang jauh ke balik awan yang menyembunyikan langit biru. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Mima walau tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dia katakan.

"Si bodoh itu, apa masih bodoh ya?"

.

.

 **Yang Jauh di Sana**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Yang Jauh di Sana (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated : T

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

Miyuki Kazuya & Mima Souichirou are buddies here

Warning: Typos, aneh, berbagai macam kesalahan lainnya yang author bisa saja gak sadar

#MonthlyFFa #RaiNov

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil jemputan Mima baru saja datang. Berhenti tepat di depan Mima dan Miyuki yang berteduh dari hujan, walau masih di depan gedung latihan mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku menunggu, Miyuki. Sebagai balasan mari aku antar kau sampai ke apartemenmu." Ucap Mima pada Miyuki, walau tidak ada senyuman tapi tersirat jelas rasa terima kasih dari mata Mima Souichirou.

"Formal banget. Tapi terima kasih, aku jalan kaki saja." Balas Miyuki, dia keluarkan payung lipat dari tas miringnya.

"Kau yakin hujan deras begini? Aku khawatir bahumu nanti kena hujan dan performa permainanmu nanti menurun drastis."

Miyuki hanya bisa tersenyum canggung mendengar itu, "Tidak sampai begitunya. Tapi aku akan hati-hati."

"Begitu, jadi tidak perlu aku antar?"

"Tidak perlu." Balas Miyuki singkat. Dia buka payung hitam miliknya sampai membentang dan bisa melindungi Miyuki dari rintik-rintik hujan yang deras, "Lagipula aku juga sedang ingin jalan kaki."

"Hati-hati terpeleset."

"Kau peduli sekali denganku."

"Kita teman soalnya."

Senyum Miyuki mengembang sedikit, Mima walau wajahnya tidak bersahabat dan terkesan mengerikan, tapi dia orang yang peduli pada Miyuki dan selalu berkata jujur, "Iya deh, kasihan sopirmu menunggumu tuh."

Mima Souichirou mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku duluan, sampai besok."

"Sampai besok."

Mima masuk ke dalam mobil. Duduk di belakang kursi kemudi. Sebelum berangkat dia membuka kaca mobil dan berucap sesuatu kepada Miyuki, "Miyuki, jangan kebanyakan melamun juga."

"Eh? Aku memang kebanyakan melamun?"

"Ya." Jawab Mima. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Mima kembali menutup jendela mobil sepenuhnya. Mobil yang ditumpangi kemudian melaju meninggalkan tempat latihan. Menerjang jalan raya yang agak sepi dan basah.

Dengusan kecil terdengar dari mulut Miyuki. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan teman satu timnya yang satu itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Miyuki berjalan pulang ke apartemennya sendirian. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan teman-temannya yang sudah lulus atau adik kelasnya yang masih ada di Seido.

Terutama _pitcher_ kidal bernama Sawamura Eijun. Mantan _battery_ -nya dulu sewaktu SMA. Apakah dia masih berisik seperti sebelum dirinya lulus? Apakah masih yang menjadi paling terakhir latihan setiap hari? Apakah dia masih selalu berkoar-koar hal konyol dan memanggil pelatih mereka dengan panggilan 'Bos'? Apakah dia masih bisa menjadi _ace_ yang bisa diandalkan?

Miyuki Kazuya penasaran setengah mati.

Dia kadang mengirim _e-mail_ pada adik kelasnya yang super berisik tapi bisa diandalkan dia atas gundukan lapangan baseball itu. Tapi Sawamura memiliki kebiasaan tidak membaca _e-mail_ bisa sampai seharian penuh. Baru akan dia balas kalau waktunya benar-benar luang. Miyuki ingat Sawamura selalu protes pada Kuramochi, teman sekelasnya dulu, karena selalu membalas _e-mail_ dari Wakana tanpa sepengetahuan Sawamura. Ujung-ujungnya dapat balasan menyakitkan dari Kuramochi karena Sawamura tidak sopan.

Beda kasus kalau yang mengirim _e-mail_ itu Chris-senpai. Kedudukannya di hati Sawamura sudah jadi nomor satu, disandingkan dengan orang tua Sawamura.

Miyuki agak iri sih. Dia jujur. Chris bisa menaikkan moral Sawamura saat terkena trauma dulu dengan lebih mudah. Miyuki benci mengakuinya tapi dia harus menerimanya. Sebuah kesalahan yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Miyuki namun malah dibenahi oleh orang lain yang sebenarnya tidak masuk dalam masalah.

Kesal saat itu? Jelas.

Sebagai pasangan _battery_ , seorang _catcher_ yang dipasangkan dengan Sawamura saat melawan Inashiro saat itu, berdiri tepat di depan mata Sawamura, Miyuki harusnya sadar kalau Sawamura saat itu ingin diberikan jeda sebentar. Tapi karena terlalu mementingkan kemenangan, timnya jadi kalah dan membuat Sawamura trauma.

Miyuki masih ingin bertanggung jawab akan hal itu sebenarnya, bahkan sampai sekarang. Tapi dia tidak tahu cara yang tepat. Walau Sawamura sudah bisa melewati masa itu, namun Miyuki masih tetap merasa bersalah.

Apa yang harus dirinya lakukan untuk menembus kejadian itu?

.

.

.

.

"Miyuki-senpai, apa kabar?" seru Sawamura Eijun dengan suaranya yang terlewat berisik. Berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Miyuki Kazuya dengan membawa sekantung keresek berisi sayur-sayuran yang kebetulan dia beli di toko sayur terdekat. Keadaannya juga masih segar.

Miyuki Kazuya teridam. Mulutnya terkatup dan kelopak matanya membulat tidak percaya akan eksistensi seseorang yang ada di depannya. Serius?

Sawamura agar berlari mendekati Miyuki yang baru keluar dari lift. Dia menyodorkan sekantong plastik berisi sayur-sayuran ke Miyuki, "Senpai, aku belikan sayuran nih. Ini dibikin nabe pasti enak. Apalagi hujan-hujan begini. Bukan musim dingin sih. Tapi hujan deras begini paling enak makan makanan hangat kan? kan?" cerocos Sawamura tanpa jeda. Tidak memberikan waktu Miyuki untuk bicara.

"Sawamura?"

" _Hai_?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ehehe," Sawamura menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "hari ini libur tidak ada latihan. Selama dua hari sih. Kami disuruh mengistirahatkan tubuh kami total setelah menang di turnamen Kanto. Harucchi pergi ke universitas yang mau dia tuju, katanya mau lihat-lihat. Furuya si sialan itu aku ajak jalan-jalan tapi tidak mau. Dia bilang ingin tidur seharian. Si bocah serigala, maksudku Okumura, dia menolak semua permintaanku. Yui- _boy_ entah ke mana, aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Kanemaru juga tidak ketemu di mana pun, menurutku sih pergi bersama Tojo. Asada juga sebelum aku bangun sudah hilang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Miyuki-senpai."

"O-Ohh..." respon Miyuki cukup singkat untuk penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sawamura. Dia masih cengo atas kehadiran Sawamura.

"Miyuki-senpai, ayo cepat kita masuk. Aku sudah tidak sabar makan nabe."

"Uh-oh, ya." Miyuki mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya yang dia simpan di dalam tas miringnya. Dia masukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci pintu dan dia putar ke kiri. Begitu suara 'klik' terdengar, Miyuki membuka kenop pintu dan menyuruh Sawamura masuk.

Tanpa tahu malu, Sawamura seenaknya saja menerobos masuk. Melepas sepatunya dan melakukan tur singkat, dengan lancangnya, menyelusuri apartemen milik Miyuki Kazuya. Pertama Sawamura mulai dari ruang tengah. Ada sofa berwarna merah maroon dengan dua bantal sewarna senada menghadap ke televisi yang menempel ke dinding. Di depan sofa tepat ada meja kaca, ada beberapa majalah olahraga dan buku skor permainan baseball dari tim yang dimasuki Miyuki. Sengaja _catcher_ ini meminta salinannya untuk mengkaji ulang permainannya atau teman-teman setimnya.

Selain buku-buku, di sebelah meja ada setumpuk buku lain. Miyuki sepertinya sengaja menaruhnya di sana. Buku dengan berbagai jenis _genre_. Entah itu novel, pengetahuan tentang olahraga, terutama baseball, atau buku sejarah. Miyuki kadang membacanya kalau sedang bosan. Ada rak buku yang cuku besar di pojokan ruangan. Model minimalis berwarna hitam menjulang tinggi. Sekali lagi banyak buku dan beberapa benda yang sengaja Miyuki beli kalau sedang ingin. Seperti patung rakun atau rubah. Bahkan ada patung kecil anjing jenis shiba. Atau sebuah pigura dengan foto keluarganya, masa SMA, berdua dengan Mima memakai seragam tim, seluruh anggota Tokyo Aroon, atau hanya Miyuki Kazuya sendiri. Biar tidak kosong menurut Miyuki.

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, tapi Sawamura ingin mengeceknya lagi nanti. Dia masih mau berkeliling.

Sawamura paling takjub dengan dapur milik Miyuki Kazuya. Lengkap dan rapi. Di dalam lemari es banyak sekali sayur, buah, cemilan, dan makanan lain yang disusun rapi. Minuman juga ada. Di dalam rak ada piring, gelas, dan mug disusun sedemikian rapi sehingga bisa dengan mudah menemukan jenis apa yang dimau. Pisau dapurnya juga memiliki banyak jenis. Digantung rapi, tinggal ambil dan siap pakai. Sawamura tahu beberapa fungsinya tapi lupa namanya.

Tapi di antara semua itu, Sawamura paling kagum dengan satu hal.

Mesin espresso.

"Senpai, kau bisa menggunakan ini?" seru Sawamura antusias. Dia menunjuk mesin yang berkilat itu dengan telunjuknya.

Miyuki menaruh tas miringnya di atas sofa dan berjalan ke dapur seraya membuka resleting jaketnya, "Ya, mau lihat?"

"Mau! Mau! Mau! Tolong tunjukkan, senpai!"

Senyum Miyuki tidak bisa tidak ditunjukkan. Keantusiasan adik kelasnya yang berisik ini serasa menjadi ketertarikannya yang tidak bisa Miyuki benci. Sebaliknya, Miyuki terhibur. Bahkan ingin menjahilinya sebenarnya. Sudah lama juga rasanya.

Miyuki membuka rak dan mengambil dua mug. Yang satu berwarna merah dan yang satunya berwarna biru.

Kalau boleh jujur, Miyuki tidak pernah memakai mug berwarna biru. Dia merasa kurang cocok memakainya walau ada ketertarikan membeli. Saat membeli dulu, Miyuki tidak habis pikir kenapa membelinya. Tidak pernah dia pakai. Hanya dia taruh di sudut rak. Untuk pajangan menurut Miyuki. Tapi sekarang dia merasa mug ini cocok untuk dipakai Sawamura.

Miyuki mengambil botol berisi biji kopi yang dia simpan di rak atas, "Kau tidak keberatan dengan _flat white_?"

" _Flat white_?" Sawamura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kasarannya kopi susu. Cuma rasio susunya lebih banyak."

"Ohhh..." Sawamura hanya mengangguk antusias dengan mata berbinar, "kedengaran keren."

"Keren?" heran Miyuki. Tapi dia hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Dasar polos dan bodoh.

Miyuki mulai memproses membuat _flat white_. Mulai dari menghancurkan biji kopi sampai memanaskan susu. Semuanya terasa rumit di mata Sawamura. Bagaimana Miyuki menuangkan susu ke mug yang sudah terisi air kopi mengingatkan Sawamura pada barista di kota Tokyo saat Sawamura dulu pergi menonton konser GLAY bersama teman-temannya. Sangat keren.

"Oh ya, Sawamura. Sekalian bisa kau potongkan sayurnya? Kau bilang ingin makan nabe. Aku ingat aku punya beberapa daging sapi di kulkas." pinta Miyuki yang masih dalam acara mirip barista di mata Sawamura.

"Eh? Aku masih ingin lihat Miyuki-senpai."

"Melihat katanya? Memang aku bahan tontonan?"

"Tapi ini memang menarik lo. Miyuki-senpai kaya orang keren jualan kopi."

"Kau memujiku atau menghinaku? Pembendaharaan kata-katamu aneh banget."

"Aku memujimu, Miyuki-senpai!" Seru Sawamura lantang, "Kau keren banget."

Miyuki tersenyum, "Baiklah, habis ini aku siapkan deh nabenya."

"Serius?!"

"ya, karena kau tipe yang tidak bisa diandalkan dan bodoh."

"APA KATAMU?!"

Miyuki hanya tertawa melihat Sawamura yang sudah marah akan keusilannya.

Begitu selesai membuat dua kopi _flat white_ , Miyuki menaruh kedua mug itu di meja makan. Lalu Miyuki ke dapur, mengambil panci dan kompor portabel untuk persiapan membuat nabe. Kemudian mencuci dan memotong macam-macam sayuran yang Sawamura berikan tadi.

Dikarenakan hobi Miyuki Kazuya adalah memasak, dia tidak keberatan membuat semua ini. Lagipula Sawamura juga tamu, sudah sepantasnya Miyuki memanjakannya. Apalagi sudah dibelikan sayuran segar begini. Sebagai anak desa dari Nagano, Sawamura pasti cukup ahli memilah sayuran yang masih dalam keadaan bagus dan segar. Miyuki tidak meragukannya. Toh, saat di asrama dulu, Miyuki dan Sawamura sering memasak bersama membantu ibu kantin asrama menyiapkan makanan.

Satu panci nabe dan dua mug _flat white_ , acara makan-makan sudah siap. Miyuki dan Sawamura duduk saling berhadapan menikmati makanan mereka.

"Hmmm, enak." gumam Sawamura kegirangan. Tidak menyangka bakal seenak ini.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja enak. Yang masak aku, si jenius." seru Miyuki membanggakan diri.

"Cih, sok pamer, sombong."

"Terima kasih."

"ITU BUKAN PUJIAN!"

Sawamura jadi makan dengan sebal. Dia menggerutu selama makan. Dan dibalas dengan kejahilan dari Miyuki. Mereka bertengkar kecil selama makan. Tidak bertengkar sih, lebih tepatnya Sawamura ngamuk-ngamuk karena terus diejek Miyuki. Walau kadang merasa senang dipuji tapi kemudian sadar kalau dipanggil bodoh. Respon Sawamura yang agak lemot membuat Miyuki terhibur. Tidak salah rasanya membiarkan Sawamura menjadi tamunya hari ini.

.

.

.

Di bawah satu payung, Miyuki dan Sawamura berbagi untuk berlindung dari derasnya hujan. Bahu mereka saling menempel karena tidak mau kalau basah. Bisa gawat untuk permainan mereka selanjutnya. Apalagi kalau sampai cedera. Kalau Sawamura sih agak susah buat cedera, mengingat betapa lentur tubuhnya. Tapi kalau Miyuki? Dia butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh. Yang katanya diperkirakan tiga minggu, malah lebih dari itu. Jadi Miyuki harus hati-hati.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke stasiun, mereka berdua saling diam. Bukan karena tidak ada topik, tapi karena mereka menikmati waktu mereka. Tidak perlu mengobrol untuk menunjukkan kalau mereka adalah teman yang sudah sangat dekat. Itu menurut Miyuki dan Sawamura. Ini adalah cara komunikasi mereka yang cukup jarang ditunjukkan di depan orang-orang yang mereka kenal. Seperti rahasia pribadi.

"Sawamura." panggil Miyuki, mereka sudah sepertiga jalan ke stasiun.

"Ya?"

"Aku mau minta maaf."

Sawamura menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "Minta maaf kenapa?"

"Untuk kejadian dulu, saat kau terkena trauma."

Sawamura terdiam. Mereka berhenti berjalan sejenak walau ada di tengah trotoar luas dengan lalu lalang orang-orang di jalanan. Matanya menatap Miyuki Kazuya tidak mengerti, bingung, heran, dan tidak percaya.

"Kau tahu, itu juga salahku karena kau kena trauma," ucap Miyuki seraya mengusap tengkuk lehernya, dia masih canggung untuk membicarakan ini sebenarnya, tapi dia merasa harus, "aku merasa minta maaf saja tidak cukup. Jadi setidaknya, apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus perbuatanku saat itu?"

"Tapi kejadian itu kan bukannya sudah lewat. Tidak perlu diungkit lagi kan. Semuanya juga sudah terpecahkan." kata Sawamura.

"Ya, tapi saat itu bukan aku yang membenahi. Tapi Chris-senpai."

Sawamura bergeming, dia tidak bisa menyangkal.

"Aku yang meminta tolong pada Chris-senpai saat itu. Saran darinya lebih manjur untukmu. Tapi tetap saja. Aku yang membuat kesalahan itu, aku harus membenahinya. Walau, sudah terlambat."

"Hmmm," Sawamura berpikir, "kalau Miyuki-senpai bilang begitu, jadi aku harus membuatmu melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Miyuki mengangguk, matanya menatap Sawamura lurus.

"Hmmm, Ah. Tangkap lemparanku." Seru Sawamura antusias, "Aku ingin menunjukkan perkembanganku padamu, Miyuki-senpai."

"Eh? Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Tapi sepuasku. Kau sekarang bukan _catcher_ Seido. Kau tidak bisa membuatku berhenti melempar sebanyak yang aku mau sekarang. Dan anggap saja ini seperti menebus kesalahan seperti yang Miyuki-senpai bilang tadi. Ya?"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Miyuki memastikan. Pasalnya ini permintaan yang terlalu mudah untuk menebus kesalahan. Miyuki Kazuya tahu kalau Sawamura Eijun itu bodohnya sampai DNA, tapi apakah hanya begini saja cukup? Rasanya kurang cocok.

"Ya, hanya itu." Jawab Sawamura berkacak pinggang dan mengangguk mantap. Senyumnya mengembang menunjukkan dereten gigi putihnya.

"Baiklah. Kita lakukan kalau ada waktu luang."

"Janji?" tanya Sawamura, dia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Ohh, janji kelingking ka. Uhn, Janji." jawab Miyuki, menautkan kelingkingnya juga ke kelingking Sawamura.

Cengiran mereka berdua mengembang. Tawa kecil yang terdengar renyah bisa didengar beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat dan memperhatikan sekilas kedua pemuda pemain baseball ini.

Akhirnya mereka melepas tautan kelingking mereka dan kembali berjalan menuju ke stasiun, tidak mau membuat Sawamura ketinggalan kereta. Katanya besok mau diajak keluarganya yang sengaja ke Tokyo untuk jalan-jalan seharian. Dan katanya Wakana juga ikut, mewakili teman-teman Sawamura yang ada di Nagano.

Mengetahui gadis bernama Wakana juga akan ikut menemani Sawamura besok, entah kenapa hati Miyuki terasa sakit ya? Seperti diperas sangat kuat sampai terasa sesak.

"Miyuki-senpai, sampai ketemu lain hari. Kalau ada waktu senggang, langsung tangkap lemparanku ya!" ucap Sawamura, mereka sudah tiba di depan stasiun.

"Kau ini antusias banget. Dan jangan berisik di kereta ya. Kau itu berisik dan bodoh soalnya." balas Miyuki jahil seperti biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku bodoh?! Aku gak bodoh!"

"kau memang bodoh kok, _baka_."

"Grrr..." Sawamura menggeram kesal, tangannya mengepal kuat siap menonjok wajah sombong Miyuki.

Tangan Miyuki terangkat mengusap rambut Sawamura, secara sadar. Menjadikan Sawamura bergeming, "Miyuki-senpai?"

Senyum Miyuki entah kenapa kemudian terlihat sedih di mata Sawamura. Dia ingin bertanya tapi Miyuki sudah keburu bertanya, "Besok kau benar akan jalan-jalan bersama Wakana?"

Sawamura agak memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Ya, dan juga orang tuaku juga sih. Kenapa memang?"

"Tidak, hati-hati." ucap Miyuki singkat.

Sawamura mengangguk walau masih agak tidak paham, "Ung, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, senpai."

Miyuki mengangguk. Dia menurunkan tangannya, kemudian mengepal kuat entah kenapa.

Sawamura menatap Miyuki lama, lalu baru berjalan menuruni tangga. Meninggalkan Miyuki yang membawa payung hitam melindungi _Catcher_ baru andalan Tokyo Aroon sendirian.

Kepala Miyuki tertunduk. Apakah begini saja cukup? Setelah sekialn lama tidak bertemu dengan adik kelasnya sekaligus pasangan _battery_ -nya yang berisik itu apakah begini saja cukup? Mengucapkan kata sampai nanti saja tidak. Lambaian tangan juga tidak Miyuki lakukan. Walau normalnya itu yang Miyuki lakukan kalau mau berpisah dengan seseorang. Lagi pun juga tidak berpisah selamanya.

Tapi kenapa Miyuki merasa tidak rela begini?

Kenapa dirinya?

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Miyuki-senpai."_

Miyuki Langsung tersadar. Ingat pada perkataan Sawamura pada saat pertandingan melawan Yakushi, saat Miyuki menahan rasa sakit cederanya. Saat itu Sawamura tidak meragukan apapun dan percaya untuk menang. Sawamura yang percaya pada diri sendiri dan terus maju. Mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap jauh ke depan. Bahkan secara kasar memberi isyarat bisa saja Miyuki Kazuya sendiri yang menghambat permainan. Walau pada akhirnya, mereka menang saat itu.

Itukah yang diperlukan Miyuki? Jujur pada dirinya sendiri walau masih terasa samar tentang apa yang dirasakan?

Perasaan tidak mau melihat Sawamura bersama Wakana walau kelihatannya hanya jalan-jalan? Walau itu bersama dengan keluarga Sawamura sendiri? Perasaan tidak mau membiarkan mereka hanya berdua walau kemungkinan hanya kecil? Perasaan tidak mau membiarkan Sawamura tersenyum selebar dan seceria mungkin pada orang lain selain dirinya? Perasaan, ingin membuat Sawamura ada hanya untuk dirinya, entah itu di lapangan atau di kehidupan sehari-hari?

Apakah ini perasaan ingin memonopoli seseorang? Apakah ini... cinta?

Miyuki Kazuya secepatnya menuruni tangga dan menutup payungnya tanpa mengebaskan airnya dulu. Dia agak berlari namun tetap berhati-hati menuruni pijakan tangga yang agak licin karena sisa alas sepatu orang-orang yang basah. Dia berjalan cepat menyusuri peron kereta mencarai Sawamura Eijun di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

Sebuah pengumuman terdengar mengatakan kalau kereta yang sebentar lagi dinaiki Sawamura akan segera tiba dalam beberapa menit. Miyuki jadi semakin gelisah untuk mencari. Dia mencoba tenang tapi tidak bisa.

'Si bodoh itu kalau sendirian apa tidak berisik?' batin Miyuki agak frustasi mencari.

Saat kereta terlihat dari kejauhan mau memasuki jalur, tepat saat itu Miyuki menemukan Sawamura yang berkutat dengan gawai pintarnya seraya tersenyum sendiri. Pantas tidak terdengar berisiknya dari kejauhan. Sampai-sampai Miyuki kesuahan mencari begini. Sawamura kalau tidak berisik bukan Sawamura rasanya.

"Sawamura!" panggil Miyuki melewati beberapa orang untuk mendekati _pitcher_ kidal _ace_ andalan Seido ini.

Sawamura yang merasa dipanggil namanya terpaksa menoleh. Dia terkaget melihat Miyuki menghampirinya, "Geh?! Miyuki Kazuya? Kenapa kau malah ke sini?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama penuh." ucap Miyuki yang akhirnya sudah tepat di depan Sawamura.

"Uhk, jadi ada apa? Keretanya sudah keburu dateng tuh. Kalau kepanjangan aku tinggal." kata Sawamura cemberut.

Miyuki menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian menghembuskannya dari mulut. Dia menangkan diri dan menetralisir napasnya yang setengah berderu capek, "Sawamura."

" _Hai_?"

Miyuki menarik lengan tangan kiri Sawamura agar lebih mendekat pada Miyuki. Membuat pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek agak terkaget dan tertarik. Namun yang membuat Sawamura lebih terkaget adalah yang setelahnya.

Miyuki Kazuya, _catcher_ Tokyo Aroon sedang mencium bibir Sawamura Eijun dengan lembut.

Kelopak mata Sawamura membelalak seakan tidak percaya. Dia butuh memproses semua ini dalam jangka waktu lama. Seperti komputer lemot yang lama membuka folder karena terjangkit berbagai macam virus menyebalkan. Bisa menunggu tiga puluh menit lamanya untuk Sawamura memuat kejadian semua ini. Iris coklat Sawamura tidak bisa melihat manik coklat dibalik lensa bening berbingkai hitam milik Miyuki. Mata itu tertutup, membuat Sawamura lebih kebingungan.

Kereta berhenti melaju, pintu gerbong terbuka. Membiarkan para penumpang keluar duluan walau tidak banyak. Baru para penumpang yang mau berangkat masuk ke dalam gerbong.

Miyuki sendiri melepas ciuman singkat mereka, ciuman pertamanya, termasuk Sawamura juga. Dia mendorong Sawamura yang melongo untuk masuk ke dalam gerbong. Untung saja pintu gerbong tepat berada di depan mereka, memudahkan Miyuki untuk memindahkan Sawamura.

Pintu gerbong mulai tertutup. Sawamura masih membelalakkan matanya menatap Miyuki yang ada di balik pintu gerbong, berdiri di peron kereta dengan cengiran jahilnya yang menyebalkan. Tangan kanannya melambai pada Sawamura. Seakan tidak berdosa atas apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Eijun."

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

A/N: Haro haro, Valkyrie Ai desu. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Nyoba-nyoba sih. Saya harap bisa memenuhi asupan para penikmat MiyuSawa, termasuk saya juga. Fanfic ini buat event bulanan di grup sih. Saya bikinnya pas hari terakhir, deadline, setiap tanggal lima. Ngaret banget saya. Awkwkwkwk, malah curhat saya. Jujur, untuk tim yang dipilih Miyuki sama Mima (damn he's hot) terinspirasi dari salah satu doujinshi MiyuSawa. Saya lupa apa judulnya, tapi ingat nama doujinkanya, namanya Julia. Sumpah dojinnya orang ini isinya bikin diabetes semua. Baca berkali-kali gak akan bosen sumpah. Sudahlah, saya kepanjangan nanti kalau curhat.

 **Dont forget to REVIEW, please?**

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Di lapangan baseball A Sekolah Seido...

"SIAALLLLL!"

TANG!

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sawamura berhasil melakukan _full swing_ dan memukul jauh lemparan yang diberikan Tojo. Pipi sampai telinganya memerah berat dan bisa dilihat semua anggota Seido. Memberi inspirasi untuk pada adik kelas agar berjuang lebih keras dalam baseball, tapi membuat merinding khawatir para teman seangkatan Sawamura.

"Hari ini Eijun-kun terlihat berbeda, apa saat waktu istirahat kemarin terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Haruichi seraya memegang pemukul kayunya.

"Entahlah." balas Furuya singkat, "tapi aku tidak akan kalah."

Haruichi hanya tertawa kikuk.

.

Sementara di gedung latihan tim Tokyo Aroon...

"Miyuki, kau banyak sekali cerita beberapa hari ini. Apa kau sedang senang?" tanya Mima Souichirou, mereka berdua duduk istirahat sejenak dari latihan dan meminum air.

"Begitukah? Aku tidak sadar." jawab Miyuki. Dia lalu meminum airnya.

"Apakah ada hal baik yang terjadi?" tanya Mima lagi penasaran.

"Hal baik kah?" Miyuki berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum, "begitulah."

"Ohhh, apa itu?"

Miyuki tersenyum. Dia menompang badannya dengan menepatkan kedua sikutnya ke atas kedua lututnya, "Aku membuat si bodoh konslet."

"Si bodoh?"


End file.
